I Learned From the Best
by ZmCa
Summary: "Aku belajar menyakiti dari guru yang terbaik, Jae. Kau." /YunJae-Yaoi/-Z


**Music : I Learned From the Best – **_**Whitney Houston**_

"_That's a very angry song!" _ bahkan aku bisa marah karena lagu ini, hahaha... untuk yang sedang diputuskan kekasih ini lagu rekomendasiku.

**.**

* * *

**Desember 2012**

_._

_PLAK_

"K-kau! Berengsek kau Jung Yunho!"

Langkah kaki menggema di _basement_ sebuah hotel. Langkah seorang perempuan cantik meninggalkan seorang pria yang menyeringai puas.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon sahabatnya, "Ya, Changmin-ah. Aku baru putus dari BoA,"—pria dengan nama lengkap Jung Yunho berjalan memasuki mobilnya sambil tetap berkomunikasi dengan Changmin—"Ayo ke tempat biasa untuk merayakannya!" ujar Yunho girang dan menjalankan mobilnya ke pub langganannya.

Selesai berkomunikasi dengan Changmin, Yunho melemparkan ponselnya ke jok sebelahnya. Membuka jendela mobil dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"BoA, pft... dia pasti akan mengadu pada Jaejoong."

.

* * *

**Warning:**

Broken YunJae. Yaoi. Bad!Yunho. OOC. Typo.

**Rate**

T

**Disclaimer**

Themself

.

..::::::..

.

_**I Learned From the BEST**_

-Z-

* * *

.

"BoA wanita ke 5 yang kau sakiti untuk bulan ini, _hyung_."

Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sedang menyesap cocktail-nya, "La-lu?" ujar Yunho riang. Dia masih ingat barusan dia bercumbu hebat dengan pegawai hotel di depan BoA yang notabene kekasihnya tadi. BoA langsung marah dan memaki Yunho, menarik pria itu ke _basement_ agar pertengkaran mereka tidak dilihat banyak orang. Tetapi dengan santai Yunho malah tertawa dan segera mengatakan perpisahan. BoA marah dan segera menampar Yunho. Wanita itu menangis terisak dan segera meninggalkan Yunho.

Changmin berdecak, dia menepuk dahinya melihat sifat sahabatnya yang berubah sejak dua bulan yang lalu, "Dia mencintaimu dengan tulus, Yunho-_hyung_. Masa kau tega?"

Yunho turun dari bangku tinggi yang berjejer di samping counter bar, "Memangnya aku perduli? Toh aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah _dia_ lakukan padaku," ucap Yunho tanpa penyesalan. Dia meletakkan gelas wine-nya dan berjalan ke lantai dansa saat melihat wanita cantik menari dengan gerakan sensual.

"Y-yah, _hyung_! Jangan membawa rasa sakit hatimu karena Jaejoong sampai sekarang!" Changmin berdecak sebal melihat Yunho mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu dan memulai gerakan-gerakan erotis bersamanya.

.

.

.

_BRAK_

Yunho mendorong wanita yang menggodanya habis-habisan di lantai dansa ke sisi _counter_ bar. Mendudukan wanita itu di atas kursi tinggi dan melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjang wanita itu di pinggangnya. Yunho meraup habis bibir wanita dibawahnya dengan liar. Tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam baju sang wanita dan meremas pinggangnya.

"_Oppa_..." desah sang wanita saat tangan Yunho bergerak menuju daerah paling intim untuk seorang wanita. Wajahnya yang ayu tampak memelas saat tangan pria dihadapannya menggoda tubuhnya yang sudah terangsang. Tangannya meremas lengan Yunho saat permainan tangan Yunho berubah liar di daerah intimnya.

Yunho kembali melumat bibir sang wanita saat tubuh wanita itu mengejang. Menandakan wanita tersebut sudah mencapai puncak kepuasannya.

Yeah sejak dua bulan yang lalu sudah tidak terhitung jumlah wanita yang menjadi pelampiasan Yunho. Melakukan foreplay yang panas—walau tidak sampai sex—dan berakhir dengan Yunho memutuskan hubungan keduanya secara tiba-tiba. Terlebih cara Yunho memutuskan hubungan mereka adalah dengan berhubungan dengan wanita lain, atau kata lainnya adalah _selingkuh_.

Yunho mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam rok wanita dihadapannya. Mengelus rambut sang wanita yang bahkan belum dia ketahui namanya dengan lembut dan membuat perempuan itu terbuai untuk kembali mengecup bibir tebal Yunho.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan. Hanya saja perlahan berubah menjadi sangat liar. Namun saat sang perempuan hendak melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho, Yunho yang berada di antara kakinya tertarik kebelakang secara tiba-tiba membuat tubuh mereka yang menempel terpisah. Wanita itu kaget setengah mati melihat sesosok _namja_ di samping Yunho yang melayangkan tonjokan di wajah pria yang baru memberikan kenikmatan surgawi padanya.

"JAEJOONG _OPPA_!"

.

Yunho syok. Tiba-tiba kerah bajunya ditarik dan tidak ada sedetik dia mendapatkan tonjokan kuat menghantam pipi kirinya. Tubuhnya limbung karena tonjokan itu hanya saja dia kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya dengan cepat.

"Jaejoong _oppa_ ! Apa yang kau lakukan?! _Aigo_, kau tidak apa-apa?" wanita yang baru saja bercumbu dengannya segera mendekatinya dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

Pria yang baru saja menonjok Yunho menatap tajam ke arah adiknya, "Pulang sekarang!" bentaknya marah. Dia baru saja selesai mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya—BoA—yang menangis keras sambil menceritakan hubungannya dengan Yunho yang hanya berumur 5 hari. Setelah itu mendapat berita adiknya pergi ke pub karena dibujuk teman-temannya. Sesampainya di pub dia mendapati adiknya bercumbu hebat dengan pria yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Semua ini memuat kepalanya pusing!

Melihat adiknya yang malah merapat ke arah Yunho membuat dia semakin marah, "Aish, PULANG SEKARANG!" dia langsung menarik adiknya dan mendorongnya untuk segera keluar dari tempat laknat ini.

Yunho mendengus melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Dengan tidak perduli dia berjalan ke counter bar lain yang terdapat Changmin sedang berbincang dengan sang _bartender_.

"Lho, kau sudah selesai, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya. Biasanya dia akan ditinggal satu sampai dua jam oleh Yunho. Hanya saja sekarang tidak ada 20 menit Yunho sudah kembali.

Yunho melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Ada yang menggangu. Lihatlah sang menganggu sekarang berjalan kemari."

Changmin menoleh dan menoleh kesana-kemari, "Mana?"

"Arah jam 11. Dia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya."

Changmin membulatkan mulutnya. Syok, "_Omona_, Jaejoong-_hyung_," pekiknya kaget. Jika dibiarkan, bisa-bisa ada pertengkaran disini.

DUAK

Jaejoong tanpa aba-aba menonjok wajah Yunho. Changmin menarik nafasnya kaget. Tidak ada kesempatan Changmin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan Yunho yang turun dari kursi dan balas menonjok Jaejoong. Tenaga Yunho lebih keras membuat Jaejoong menabrak orang di belakangnya, sedangkan Yunho kembali naik ke atas kursi.

"Tidak sopan sekali langsung memukul," cibir Yunho dan merebut cocktail di tangan Changmin. Meminumnya dengan rakus. Rasa sakit di dadanya saat melihat Jaejoong hampir membuat emosinya meluap. Changmin di sebelahnya masih terlalu terkejut tidak bisa merespon apapun.

Setelah meminta maaf secara singkat dengan orang yang baru saja dia tabrak, Jaejoong kembali mendekati Yunho. Matanya menampakan amarah, begitu juga dengan ekspresinya. Hanya saja Yunho mengangkat dagu dan menatap rendah Jaejoong.

"Kau! Beraninya menyakiti sahabatku, BoA!" desis Jaejoong. Dia marah jika mengingat bahwa sahabatnya telah dilukai oleh Yunho. Menurutnya BoA tidak pantas menangis untuk pria seperti Yunho.

Yunho menunduk, memainkan gelas di tangannya lalu tertawa remeh, "Itu urusanku dengan BoA."

Gigi Jaejoong merapat. Tangannya gatal ingin memukul pria dihadapannya, "Lalu, kau! Kau baru saja menyentuh adikku. Apa kau tidak punya otak? Baru satu jam kau dan BoA putus dan kau langsung bercumbu dengan adikku. Aku tidak sudi jika dia memiliki hubungan dengan orang bangsat sepertimu!" ucap Jaejoong cepat. Setelah itu dia memaki-maki Yunho setelah menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaejoong, "Sebelum bercumbu dengan adikmu aku sudah bercumbu dengan salah satu pegawai hotel di depan BoA, kok," Yunho menyeringai dan berucap dengan nada ceria.

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Apa? Jadi Yunho dan BoA putus karena Yunho bercumbu dengan wanita lain di depan BoA? BoA sama sekali tidak cerita apapun. Dia hanya menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dia putus dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong membuang nafas dengan keras hingga dapat terdengar. Emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Dia tidak percaya manusia di hadapannya adalah mantan kekasihnya dulu. Bisa-bisanya dia pernah berpacaran dengan orang seberengsek ini.

"Kau manusia yang paling berengsek, Jung! Bergonta-ganti kekasih seenaknya dan memutuskan mereka seenaknya. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan mereka?! Kau gila! Tidak punya perasaan! Tidak tahu diri! Apa kau punya penyakit kejiwaan sehingga suka menyakiti orang lain, hah?! Untung aku segera putus darimu! Jika tidak bisa-bisa aku menjadi korban seperit wanita-wanit—" Jaejoong belum selesai memaki sampai Yunho tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya. Wajahnya dipaksa mendongak dan menatap pria dihadapannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergidik. Yunho menatapnya marah. Benar-benar marah. Mata pria Jung itu melebar dan giginya saling bergemelutuk, "Apa kau bilang? BUKANKAH KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

_**October 2012**_

Yunho melompat kecil. Dia baru saja membeli cake kecil untuk merayakan hari jadinya dengan Jaejoong yang ke dua. Dengan langkah yang mengendap-endap dia memasuki apartement Jaejoong yang _password_nya sudah dia hafal diluar kepala.

Wajahnya menampakan kebahagiaan. Dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Memberi kejutan yang bisa membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan terharu. Aigo, Yunho merindukan dekapan dan suara halus Jaejoong. Satu minggu ini dia mendapat dinas diluar kota yang memaksanya untuk berpisah sementara dengan Jaejoong. Membuat mereka hanya dapat berhubungan via telefon.

Sepi.

Yunho menelusuri apartemen Jaejoong untuk mencari sang pemilik. Hanya saja hasilnya nihil. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Yunho berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk disana menunggu Jaejoong. Bisa saja kekasihnya sedang pergi keluar sejenak.

.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara orang tertawa ceria. Dia segera bangkit dari posisinya dengan cake berada di tangannya. Pendengarannya tidak pernah salah! Itu suara Jaejoong.

Jantung Yunho berdegup tidak sabar saat mendengar suara dari luar. Sebentar lagi dia akan memberikan kejutan untuk Jaejoong yang baru saja pulang.

"_Aigo_, dingin sekali. Padahal masih pertengahan Oktober," Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara Jaejoong. Apa lagi gagang pintu sudah turun perlahan. Dia berdiri tegap didepan pintu tidak sabar menanti.

"Sini kupeluk agar hangat," suara perempuan?

Pintu terbuka.

Tangan Yunho yang awalnya memegang cake langsung lemas. Cake di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Dihadapannya dia melihat Jaejoong dengan wanita asing sedang memeluk leher Jaejoong. Bahkan bibir keduanya sudah tertaut.

"Jaejoong-_ah_?" desis Yunho tidak percaya.

Kedua insan dihadapan Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Sang wanita menatap Yunho terkejut begitu juga dengan Jaejoong.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Yunho marah. Dia tidak percaya Jaejoong yang selama ini dia cintai ternyata berselingkuh.

Wajah Jaejoong yang awalnya terkejut langsung berubah tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya sangat datar. Dia berjalan mendekati Yunho bahkan dengan sengaja menginjak cake yang terjatuh di depan Yunho dan membuat perasaan Yunho berdecit sakit.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Kita putus Yun,"

_Kata-kata itu meluncur santai dari bibir Jaejoong._

**-End Flashback-**

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin terbangun dari rasa terkejutnya. Dia segera menarik Yunho yang masih mencengkram kerah Jaejoong.

Seperti baru tersadar Yunho langsung mundur. Dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan memaksa dirinya untuk tenang. Dia tidak boleh emosi. Tidak boleh mengingat luka lama. Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!

Yunho yang mulai tenang tersenyum singkat kepada Changmin yang menatapnya khawatir. Setelah itu matanya beralih ke Jaejoong yang masih terpaku. Syok karena mendapat bentakkan kasar dari Yunho.

"Dengar. Kau yang memulai semuanya Jae. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku depresi setelah kejadian itu. Rasa kecewa yang ada disini,"—Yunho menyentuh dadanya pelan—"Semuanya berubah menjadi dendam. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku puas. Kau tidak pantas menguruiku."

"Aku akan menghantuimu, Jae. Menghancurkan semua orang disekitarmu hingga kau merasakan sakit yang sama," Yunho bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Changmin. Sebelum dia mengajak Changmin pergi, dia menyempatkan diri berbisik kepada Jaejoong, "Aku belajar menyakiti dari guru yang terbaik, Jae. **Kau.**"

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

***~Side Story~***

Keluar dari pub itu Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil mengikuti Yunho. Walaupun pria itu berakting kuat di hadapan Jaejoong, dia yakin bahwa sebenarnya Yunho merasa perasaannya sakit. Pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong pasti membuka luka lama Yunho.

Terutama Jaejoong sedari tadi memaki-maki Yunho. Seolah selama ini yang salah adalah Yunho. Padahal sebenarnya yang membuat Yunho seperti ini adalah Jaejoong sendiri!

"_Hyung, gwaenchana_?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Changmin. Changmin tersentak kaget melihat mata Yunho memerah. Detik berikutnya sebelum Changmin sempat merespon, Yunho memeluk tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Min... Jaejoong... dia menyakitiku lagi."

* * *

**...:::...**

The way that I cried  
When you broke my world in two  
Baby I learned the way to break a heart  
I learned from _the best_  
**I learned from you**

**...:::...**

* * *

Ku buat ini bukan berarti aku sedang sakit hati dengan mantan kekasihku. Hahaha, hanya saja aku benar-benar mencintai lagu ini. Maka dari itu untuk merefleksikannya aku membuat _fanfic_ ini.

Fanfic ini tampak memiliki tema yang sama dengan fanfic _Love Bye Love_. Maaf jika bosan atau terlalu pasaran ^^

.

_Sign,_

_Z_


End file.
